Aiden Landry
Aiden Landry (b. December 20, 2018) is a werewolf from New Orleans. He married Dorian Summers in ?, and together they have two children: Drew and Casey. Aiden is a member of the Landry family and the Crescent Wolf Pack. 'History' : "You know, those people look up to you. I mean, I've seen you in action. You're a badass! And hey, look, if you get nervous or need a vote of confidence or whatever? Just remember that I think you're pretty amazing." :: −'Dorian Summers to Aiden' Early Years Little is known about Aiden's early life. It was revealed by Jackson that Aiden came out to him as gay when he was seventeen years old, and in response, Jackson gave him the "Love is Love" speech. It was also revealed by Hayley that he, Jackson and Oliver were great friends and were always together. Meeting Dorian One evening, Dorian finds himself at local bar, waiting for Aiden, unknowing if he would show up or not. Ordering a new drink, Aiden finally shows up, and after a brief conversation, the two decide to pretend they're not at war for the night and just be themselves. Dorian eventually confesses his true intentions of finding his biological father, Elijah, in order to get to know him and get some answers to his lineage. He continues his story by revealing his true nature as a witch-vampire hybrid and mutant heritage. Shortly after, the two start a romantic relationship. Chris is venting to Dorian about how he feels like a failure while throwing darts at a dartboard. Dorian points out that he's not the only one, citing how every werewolf in New Orleans wants to kill him, except one, but that has its own problems, referring to a whole "Romeo and Romeo" situation. Chris, clearly interested, asks about this "Romeo" and Dorian shows him a picture of him. Chris tells him to invite Aiden over, wanting to meet him. After calling Aiden, Dorian leads him into the loft where some music is playing. They introduce themselves, with Aiden cracking a dumb joke about how he's a werewolf betrayer. Chris recovers quickly and says he's going to go order some Thai food, leaving Dorian and Aiden alone. While Chris is out of the room, Dorian asks if everything's alright with the pack sensing some discomfort after the "werewolf traitor" comment. Aiden explains the situation and Dorian expresses his confidence in him before the two share their first kiss. Marriage & Children 'Powers' Powers as a Werewolf Lycanthropy: Aiden possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. Due to the wedding ceremony being completed, Aiden along with the rest of the pack now have new abilities which include turning at will. *''Super Strength:'' Aiden is much stronger than any human. *''Super Speed:'' Aiden is extremely faster than any human and can rival any vampire. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. *''Super Agility:'' Aiden possesses superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he has demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. *''Super Durability:'' Aiden can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert themselves without much tire. *''Healing Factor:'' Aiden possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. *''Super Senses:'' Aiden has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. *''Lycanthrope Enhancement:'' Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of the power of their wolf form to give them an edge. *''Shapeshifting/Transformation Control:'' During a full moon, Aiden will unwillingly transform from his human form and into his wolf form. After Hayley and Jackson went through the Unification ceremony, every werewolf of the Crescent Wolf Pack gained Hayley's ability to transform at will. With this control over their transformation, they can access the full potential of their wolf forms, such as significantly augmented strength, speed, reflexes, and their venomous bites. *''Werewolf Bite:'' A werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For non-Original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die. *''Full Moon:'' A werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. *''Immunity to Silver:'' Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. 'Appearance' Aiden is an extremely attractive young man, with pale olive Italian skin, dark, brown hair and clear blue-green eyes. He stands tall, above average height and mostly bares a serious face. 'Personality' Aiden is one of several leaders of the Crescent Wolf Pack who report to their Alpha, Jackson. He cares about the well-being of his people, and will do whatever it takes to help them, even making a deal with, and betraying, the witches of New Orleans. Despite being on opposite sides, he did not appear to hold any real ill feelings towards the vampires, showing a much more liberal approach to life such as when he had dinner with Dorian. Originally, he was also very shy when it came to Dorian. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Crescent Wolf Pack Members Category:Engaged Characters Category:Americans Category:Werewolves Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Characters born in 2018 Category:Lycanthropy Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Shapeshifters Category:Homosexual Characters